


Irregular

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Irregular

这不是徐英浩第一次在自己家的卫生间纸篓里发现奇怪的纸团了，具体说起来的话，要从他刚搬来这个小区算起，或者说，从他在宠物店见到那个人开始。  
因为工作原因，经常出差的徐英浩常常需要预约上门照顾宠物的服务，搬家之后第一件事就是去小区附近的宠物店打招呼，他养着一只有着琥珀色杏仁眼的阿比西尼亚，起名叫老板，和高傲的外表不同，是非常粘人的品种，反正未来的日子里老板可能有一半时间都要被宠物店托管，早点处好关系肯定是最佳选项。  
负责照顾老板的是一个话不太多的年轻人，叫文泰一，打招呼的时候一直用的都是敬语，熟悉一点才知道竟然比徐英浩还大一岁，待人和宠物都非常温柔，当然，价格一点也不温柔，在这个小区住着的都是些不缺钱的住户，和徐英浩类似的不靠谱主人有很多，店里看起来明亮又干净，那时候文泰一正捧着一只小奶猫喂营养膏，看到来了人只微微点了一下头，等把那一群小猫都安顿好了，才走出来接待客人。  
实地考察结束之后徐英浩直接办了会员卡，然后带文泰一回家，把猫玩具，猫零食，猫粮等等的位置、分量、次数一一叮嘱过，看着文泰一在笔记本上认真记好，就去准备下一次出差的行李了。  
通过摄像头观察了几次，发现老板状态一直很好之后，徐英浩也就放心下来，偶尔收到一些文泰一发来的诸如“今天天气很好，喂猫的时候顺便帮你开窗户通风了一会。”之类的信息，就回复一句谢谢。  
一直到某一次，他回家时正撞上刚准备出门的文泰一，对方正坐在玄关处穿鞋，抬头看到他了以后脸不自然的红了起来，眼角还有一些微妙的雾气，徐英浩礼貌的打了招呼，文泰一却不复平时温柔礼貌的样子，胡乱点了点头就冲出门去。  
空气里是他常用的无极乌龙的气息，徐英浩把外套脱下来挂好，发现这熟悉的气息一直蔓延到他的卧室——要知道他家老板是不可以进卧室的。  
床铺很整齐，看来托管猫的好心人在他不在家的日子里也顺便帮他给卧室通了风，否则一周下来卧室不会是这种气味，唯一的疑点就是托管计划之外的香水，最终徐英浩有点意外的发现了卫生间纸篓里丢着一团和他的习惯不太一样的纸团。  
哇哦。  
除了那一次短暂的失态之外，文泰一没有再做出更多过激的反应了，徐英浩把头发染成稍亮的浅棕色，没有追究文泰一为什么偷用了他的香水。

文泰一暗恋自己的某一位客人有一段时间了。  
好像是归国子女，名字是徐英浩，有不小心听到对方用流利的英文接起电话，声音低沉，个字也很高，长得像一只大猫咪，养着一只很粘人的阿比西尼亚，那个人笑起来的时候像一只撒娇的大猫，文泰一觉得自己可能一见钟情了。  
这个小区的住户多是甩手掌柜，时常付费要求一些开窗通风，帮忙叫家政服务之类的业务，家政公司那边也经常和他们合作，上门喂宠物洗澡什么的。一开始是习惯性的把窗户打开了，通知对方之后没有被指责，带着一点说不清道不明的好感，文泰一开始把自己想象成一个田螺先生。  
徐英浩有点洁癖，所以猫的活动范围只有客厅和阳台，文泰一带着小心思去给徐英浩的卧室通风，卧室里残存着徐英浩临走时喷洒的香水气息，一来二去他产生了一点大胆的想法。  
他在徐英浩的床上自慰了。  
徐英浩的床是定制的，因为个子很高，所以专门定制了够长的床，文泰一躺在这张巨大的床上，觉得自己仿佛是海浪上的一叶孤舟，徐英浩上次换下来还没来得及清洗的衬衫搭在床边的椅背上，文泰一拽过那件衬衫，把脸埋在其中深深地吸了一口气。  
太淡了，已经快一周了，徐英浩的气息已经基本上完全消失了。  
文泰一于是拿起桌子上徐英浩常用的香水，在空气中喷洒了几下，最终在这有点呛人的前调香气里缴械投降。  
收拾完作案现场，正准备离开的文泰一却在门口遇上了回家的徐英浩，还沉浸在释放之后的罪恶感以及羞耻之中的文泰一瞬间涨红了脸，慌慌张张的夺门而出。  
不过好在对方好像没有察觉到什么，还是一如既往的好脾气，文泰一才稍微放下心来。但是又控制不住自己内心的魔鬼，在“绝对不行”和“他预约了一周，才第三天不会回来的”之间反复纠结，最终还是顺应了自己内心的欲望，几次之后甚至逐渐胆大妄为起来。  
徐英浩的猫在阳台上懒洋洋的晒太阳，文泰一换好了猫砂，投放了新的水和猫粮，再把地板上的毛用吸尘器简单的收拾一下，然后像做贼一样溜进了徐英浩的卧室。  
小区供暖很好，文泰一只在方便活动的T恤外套了一件外套就来了，现在外套挂在平时徐英浩挂大衣的衣架上，文泰一把脸埋进徐英浩柔软的鹅毛枕头里，左手攥着徐英浩的衬衫，右手颤抖着解开腰带。  
“嗯……英浩啊……”文泰一紧闭着双眼，手在自己的阴茎上下撸动，一边发出小声的呻吟，“啊………操我……嗯……”  
徐英浩走进卧室看见的就是这样一幅场景，文泰一刚射完，有点迷糊的躺在他的床上，看到卧室的主人大步走进来，虽然想要赶紧起来掩盖作案事实，但是浑身无力，恼羞成怒之下竟然哭了起来，徐英浩就这么盯着他边哭边坐起来，想要提上裤子，可是满手都是刚射出的精液，等找纸巾把狼狈不堪的手整理干净，竟然又在徐英浩的目光下硬了。  
算了，徐英浩把自己的外套整理好挂起来，用一只手轻松地制服了想要逃走的文泰一，把青年的胳膊一拧又推回床上，文泰一双手被徐英浩反剪在背后，又羞愧又害怕，嘴里胡言乱语的出声求饶。  
“徐先生，对不起，对不起，我知道错了，我真的错了，我给您道歉！”  
徐英浩却不搭理他，另一只手把那条刚套上的裤子扯下来，然后像抱一个玩偶一样把文泰一抱在自己的大腿上，文泰一的会阴处遗落着一点没擦拭干净的精液，还有刚才慌忙之中硬着就穿上内裤以后溢出的前列腺液，又冷又湿又黏，考虑到家里没有润滑，徐英浩干脆再次握住文泰一刚射过的阴茎，连续的刺激和不算温柔的手法让文泰一有一点疼，可是又因为被妄想的对象亲手触摸而兴奋极了，反而比第一次射的还快。  
徐英浩看了看手上稀薄的精液，低笑出了声，“看来文先生没少在我的卧室里努力耕耘？”  
文泰一的脑子里一片混乱，等到徐英浩把他平放在床上，用一根湿润的手指探入他的后穴的时候，才慌张起来，一挣扎又被徐英浩按住，只好小声哼唧道，“我……后面是第一次。”  
徐英浩微微笑了一下，“这种烂借口一般都是那些约炮还早泄的男人为自己开脱用的，你最好不要这样想我。”  
不是那个意思……文泰一想要辩解，但是徐英浩的两只手指一起挤进他的后穴，那里发出咕啾咕啾的水声，伴随着逐渐扩散的快感，辩解变成了呻吟溢了出来。  
“嗯……快点……进来……”  
“文先生，你是变态吗？”徐英浩伸手解开自己的裤子，其实他也早就硬的不行了，但是万一这人真是个处，强上的下场可能是双双进医院，还是做好扩张比较好，但是对方反应过于良好，甚至让徐英浩感觉自己是不是被利用了，有点愤愤不平的架起文泰一的腿，准备进入。  
“等一下！”文泰一被徐英浩的尺寸吓了一跳，“等一下，你这也太……嘶……疼！”  
“现在才等一下是不是太晚了？刚才浪叫的也不知道是谁。”徐英浩维持着进入的姿势，看文泰一的表情和缓了一些，直接把后面半截也捅了进去。  
徐英浩实在太大了，文泰一是真的疼，刚才扩张的时候爽的直冒前列腺液的阴茎此刻已经萎靡不振了，徐英浩低下头咬住文泰一水润的嘴唇轻轻摩挲，又腾出一只手去安抚文泰一的阴茎，感受到身下的人逐渐恢复性质，才开始挺动。  
没什么实际经验的文泰一几乎是被顶到G点的刹那就射了出来，徐英浩的尺寸足够大，就算是没什么技术一通乱顶也足以解决他了，更何况这次徐英浩铆足了劲要治一治这个成天在他家干坏事的人。射过之后的文泰一分外敏感，餍足的搂着徐英浩的脖子撒娇一样说慢点慢点，徐英浩掐着他的腰埋头苦干，刺激的文泰一眼眶又红了，直想掉眼泪。  
昨天和前天都在这张床上自慰过，今天算上之前的两次已经射了三次了，但是徐英浩持久的令人发指，后穴源源不断传来快感刺激着文泰一的阴茎，带着一丝轻微的刺痛又硬了起来，莫名的委屈袭来，文泰一搂着徐英浩的脖子小声求饶，希望能快点结束这一场自作自受的性爱。  
“哎呀，还射的出来吗，我们泰一今天射了很多呢。”徐英浩从背后抱起文泰一，用像是给小孩把尿的姿势，一边操他一边把他带到穿衣镜面前，文泰一几乎不敢看镜子里浑身是情欲潮红的自己，可是这个姿势因为重力的缘故进入的格外深入，他有预感自己又要射了。  
徐英浩又露出了那种曾让文泰一十分心动的猫咪笑容，只是现在他看起来更像是什么老虎或者豹子之类的大型肉食动物，用那副曾经在文泰一梦里出现过很多次的低沉嗓音甜蜜的说道，“文先生曾经在我家用过六次香水，但是九次在卫生间留下了你的遗产，这可能跟我的枕巾上出现的黑色头发有关，对吗？”  
“你……你那时候就知道了。”黑色头发……第一次的时候他就知道了，他还染了发！  
“不仅知道了，还在这个房间里安了摄像头哦，文先生以为只有客厅才有吧？”徐英浩满足于文泰一惊慌的表情，用手拨开文泰一额头上的碎发，露出那光洁的额头，要不是他的阴茎还在文泰一的后穴里抽送，这一幕看上去就像亲吻宠物额头的主人一样温馨。“有宠物的地方就要安上监控呢，这才是负责任的做法，你说对吗？文先生？”  
-END-


End file.
